supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Piper and Erin's 6th Birthday Party
Planning a Party Sarah:What theme we are going for? Jade:Shopkins Julie-Anna:Frozen Maddie:My Little Pony Vikki:I Know we can surprise the Girls with Rapunzel Costume and have Tangled as a Theme Sarah:Great Idea. I am so glad you could help. Maddie:I Want My Little Pony....fuck this Tangled shit. A Day Before the Birthday Party see Rapunzel Decorations around the Living Room and the Dinning Room such as Dolls and Books see A Purple Table Cloth with Rapunzel Party Plates and Cups See Rapunzel Cardboard Cutout on the side of the Table Sara:I Think They are going to love it though Vicky:I Know she will have to put up with it Sara: Maddie Maddie: What is it, lesbian? Vicky: Yeah,I Don't want a Repeat Like she Ruined Jade's Birthday Party Maddie: Jade deserved it because she is a crybaby Vicky: Also ive Booked a Bouncy Castle and Hired Rapunzel In and Ordered the Cake since Last week Sara:Yeah,I Done the Goody Bags The Day of the Party Sara:The Next Day it was Piper and Erin's Birthday and we surprised them with Rapunzel Themed Party the Buffet Table we see Rapunzel's Pasta, Purple Grapes, Purple Popcorn, Sun Cheese Sandwhiches, Snuggly Duckling Fried Chicken, Paint Brushes Rice Krispies, Orange Boats,Flynn Rides Double Choc Cookies,Rapunzel Cupcakes and Rapunzel Birthday Cake The Drinks Table we see BlackCurrant Juice, Water, Orange Jucie, and Summer Berries The Arts and Craft Table we see Paints, Paintbrushes, Glue and Tissue Paper Purple Paper Aunt Zoe:I Got some 10 Crayons for their Goodie Bag,We got put Pascal on Rapunzel's Hair and other games Rapunzel Shopper Bag we see Hairbands, Hair Clips, Disney Princess Chocolate Coins, Chocolate Bars,Rapunzel Keyrings, Disney Princess Pencils and Rubbers and Little Crowns Vicky:Where do you get that Vicky's Friend 1: Me and My Husband Worked at the Party Service Vicky: You're Welcome Sara: Oh we gonna wake the Girls Up and Erin are already up,Brushing their Teeth is still asleep Sara: (Holding 2 Rapunzel Dresses) Maddie,You need to take a shower and get Dressed Maddie: Why? It is Erin and Piper's special day anyway. Jade:Morning Sara: Morning Is Wearing Black Skirt, Minnie Mouse Top with Pink Leggins is Wearing Frozen Shirt with Blue Jeans and Crown Sara:Maddie Get up Now Maddie: Morning Sara:Now you need to take a shower and put on your dress Sara:Finally Maddie gave in,while she's taking a shower i'll finish making the Cupcakes Minutes Later Maddie is out of the shower and she wears Blue Sparkly Dress Vicky:Good Girl Maddie but Remember I don't a repeat Like Last Time,Ok Maddie: Ok Vicky:I Got Surprises through out the Party, we booked a Bouncy Castle,Hairdresser and Rapunzel Character to come in Aunt Leslie: I'll Put More Stuff in the Rapunzel Shopper Bag before the Guests gets here Puts 10 Place Pets Blind Bag,Disney Princess Lip Balm and Stickers in Rapunzel Shopper Bag Aunt Leslie:Thanks Jade Sara:I Finshed the Last Remaining Cupcakes Sara and Vicky's Room,Vicky gives Piper and Erin their Rapunzel Dresses Vicky:Guess the Clue Piper:Rapunzel Vicky:Yes,Thats you and your sisters theme,Go Downstairs and I'll take a shower,be with you in a short While The Party Begins and Erin's Friends from School and Dance School Came to the Party in their Princess Costumes and Accessories Grandma Julie: Hi Happy Birthday Grandpa Michael: Hey see Maddie,Jade and Juliana on the Bouncy Castle Uncle Randy:Hi see their Little Cousin Dressed up as Anna Friends Mother:Its a nice theme Sara: We Keep it a Secret from Last Couple of Days Playing Games Vicky:We gonna play some games,Lets Play Put Pascal on Rapunzel First Erin:Alright Sara:Alright let Erin go First,Close your Eyes,Erin Puts a Pascal Sticker on Rapunzel Poster Sara:Open your Eyes,Ohhh,That was Close,Pipers Turn,Close your Eyes Piper puts Pascal on Rapunzel Poster Sara:Open your Eyes,Ah Almost Close,Jade its your Trun Closes her Eyes and Put Pascal on 2 Pascals Sara:Yay Jade,Pick something out of the Bag Jade:Errr I want a Palace Pets Blind Bag,Lets see if I get Ariel One the Blind Bag to Reveal Treasure Jade:Cool I got a Ariel One Sara:Who Ready is for the Next Game? Everyone:Me Sara:Ok Lets Play Tower Bean Bag Toss Tower Bean Bag Toss Went Outside Sara:If you Hit the Tower with a Bean Bag,You can get a Surprise Friends Mother 2:I Remember I played it when I was a kid is Holding Rapunzel Shopper Bag Sara:Maddie you can go First Maddie:Ok Sara:3....2....1....Go throws a bean bag at the tower Everyone:Yay Vicky:You can get your Prize Maddie,Which one do you want Maddie: Errrr Rapunzel Lip Balm Vicky;Ok Sara: Julie-Anna,Your Turn throws a bean bag at the tower Everyone:Yes Vicky:Come Here Julie-anna,which one do you want Julie-anna :Snow White Rubber Vicky:Ill Get you a Snow White one Lucy:Me Next Throws a Bean Bag at the Tower Lucy:SCORE Vicky:Yay,Which one do you want Lucy:Pencil Vicky:You want a Princess Pencil Tangeld Treasure Hunt Sara:After we played Musical Chairs it was time for Tangeld Treasure Hunt Sara:Follow the Yellow String round the house it will lead to present see Every Gift Bag around the house,There are some Hints and Guess Rapunzels Friends,Ok Hint 1,Mirrior Mirror on the Wall,Who the Fairest of them all,Go to the Hall and see. Went to the Hall Sara:Hand up if you Know This Princess Sabrina:I Know its Snow White Vicky:Well Done,Pick out Sabrina:I Got Little Tiara Vicky:Open it Up Opened their First Gift Bag Erin:Snow White Hairband Piper:Same Sara:Well done,Ready for Hint 2,When the Clock Stikes Midnight,Somebody forgot her Glass Slipper?Head to the Dinning Room Went to the Dinning Room see 2 Cinderella Gift Bags Piper:I Know Cinderella Erin:I Knew it Opened their Cinderella Gift Bags Piper:Wow I got Cinderella Book Erin:I Got a Live Action Version Sara:Hint 3,There are Who Lives One Lives in the Under the Sea,Head to the Bathroom Went to the Bathroom and see Ariel Shopper Bag in the Bathtub Piper:Wow Ariel Erin:I Know Ariel Sara:Open it up Piper:Wow Ariel Costume Erin:Same Sara:Hint 4,Make it Pink,Make it Blue,Head to your Bedroom and Erin went in to their room and see Pink and Blue Gift Bag and they opened their Gift bag Erin:Wow Sleeping beauty Shoes Piper:Same Sara:That goes with your Sleeping beauty Costume,Alright,Hint 5,She wants to explore the Whole new world with her,Head to Living Room went to the Living Room And see Dark Blue Gift Bags Erin:Jasmine Doll Piper:Same Sara:Hint 5,Be Our Guest Head to the Kitchen and find this next Princess went to the Kitchen and see Yellow and Red Gift Bags Erin:I Knew it Belle Crown Piper:I Love it Sara:Ready for the Final Hint,Flower Glen and Glow head outside for the final Hint went Outside and see a Purple Treasure Box Sara:it says Well done for finding my Friends to celebrate your Big Day I got little something after your opened your Prize I'm waiting to meet you in the Garage,Rapunzel Opened the Box Piper:Wow Princess Sticker Book,Little Princess Handbag,Trolls Candy Spray,Rapunzel Pencil Case,Some Lollipops,Gift Card to Claries and Toys R Us,and Rapunzel Journal Erin:Cool I got Frozen Sticker Book.Little Princess Bag,Trolls Candy Spray,Rapunzel Purse,Some Oreos,Gift Card to Symths and Claries and Rapunzel Journal Sara:And whos Here Piper and Erin:RAPUNZEL Lady Dressed up as Rapunzel:Hello Friends,Lets go inside and open some Presents Piper and Erin Opens the Presents/Maddie Ruins the Party Sara:Lets Open this One first,This is off Your Uncle Opened the Present Erin:Cool Ariel Glow Wand Piper:I Got Tinkerbell Sara:This is off Grandma Opened a Present Piper:Moana Erin:Finding Dory Sara:This is off Your Grandpa Michael Opened the Present Erin:I Got Sofia Color Wonder Piper:I Got Frozen Sara:Next one is off Lucy Opened the Present Piper:I Got Doc Mcstuffins magic Marker Erin:I Got Frozen one Sara:Next is off your Auntie Opened the Gift Bag Erin:Wow Shopkins Piper:My Little Pony Sara:This is off Nan Wilson Opened the Gift Bag Erin:Neck Pillow which is Frozen Piper:Paw Patrol with Skye on it changed from Tangled BGM to My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Theme hits Piper Vicky:Hold On,MADDIE THATS VERY NAUGHTY Maddie: but it's fun Piper deserved it. She is a crybaby. hits Erin and Uncle Randy Maddie:IM SICK OF THIS PRINCESS PARTY I WANT MY LITTLE PONY Vicky:THIS IS YOUR SISTERS THEME WHICH IS RAPUNZEL NOT MY LITTLE PONY Puts Tangled BGM Back On Maddie: Fuck Off, so what you old hag? Vicky:QUIT THIS ATTITUDE YOUNG LADY Maddie:No I'm Not Vicky:Yes Maddie:Already a Burst Vicky:WHAT DID YOU JUST say? Maddie:Nothing Vicky:Thats Answering Back Maddison,Your Phone is going away Maddie:Ill Just Keep Ruining It just for fun Squshies the Cake Sara:MADDIE what are you doing? Friends Mother:Its Ok I got a Extra one since I worked at Local Barkey Sara:Thanks Vicky:You Know What?Your Phone is gone for 10 Days,and also I'm taking your AppleJack Doll too Sara:Quit It Vicky:Maddie didn't like Piper and Erin's theme of the Party so she ruined it hits the friends' mothers, Sara, Vicky, Sabrina and Lucy Sara:THATS VERY APPALLING AND RUDE YOUNG LADY,YOU SHALL KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!!! hits Jade, Grandpa Michael, Grandma Julie, Aunt Leslie and Uncle Randy Piper: Mommy, I don't feel very good... releases red ants and the red fire ants start biting people starts hitting people at the party Erin: Mommy, something bit me! Party Aftermath and Erin wearing Princess PJs Crying On Bed Maddie: They deserved it anyway. They are both crybabies. (She retreats outside) Vicky: I am so sorry that this happened. Erin:If Maddie never came, none of they wound happened. Piper: But she is family, even though she is an evil psychopath. Vicky: Why don't you try to calm down for a while. And we will get you cheered up. Okay? Piper: Okay. Erin: Uh-huh Vicky: I'll be right back IN MADDIES ROOM Sara:Your behavior During your Sisters Party was very poor,That Day was so mean to your sisters wanted to spend some time with her Friends and but you're forbidden to see or talk to your friends except at school, You will be not Playing on Your Phone or Watch TV and you WILL BE Staying Inside your room and do Nothing. You will not be speaking to your sisters or anybody in this family and they will not be speaking to you. Not only that, but you will not be allowed to leave your room except for school or the bathroom. Why can't you behave yourself for once? Maddie: It is my favorite thing to do. They deserved it, they are just crybabies. Maddie:NOOOOO I WANT TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY AND HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS AND PLAY CANDY CRUSH SAGA! You fucking faggot!!! Sara:Sorry You should've thought about that before you started misbehaving Hits Sara Sara:Thats it Naughty corner and I'm taking your Dolls for 5 Days,I DONT LIKE THIS SMART ASS ATTITUDE. Your friends will not be visiting you or talking to you on the phone nor will you be visiting them or talking to them except at school places Maddie in the Naughty Corner and confiscates her Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer doll Maddie: I could kill you right this moment!!!!! Sara:I Got a Spoon or a belt. Woops Maddie with Wooden Spoon Maddie:OWWW! You fucking bollocks! Sara: OH, yes and another thing... Maddie:I Got my Fidget Spinner, lesbian!!! Sara:No Gimme the Fidget Spinner,No,You're Done took Maddie's Fidget Spinner and locks it in a Safe 10 Minutes Later Vicky: Julie-Anna and Jade,Ill Get you a Hot Chocolate Maddie:I Want a Hot Chocolate Vicky:No you are having Water Maddie:I WANT HOT CHOCOLATE, you filthy skank bitch!!! Vicky:No you are having Water and that's Final Drinks Jade's Hot Chocolate Jade:Mumm My Hot Chocolate is Gone Vicky:MADDIE YOUR DIET IS FRUIT AND WATER Maddie:JESUS fucking Christ! Vicky:THAT's IT GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY HERE. I am sick and tired of speaking to you. [Vicky Enters her Room and took out her My Little Pony CD and Put Judi the Manners Lady: It's Fun to Have Good Manners! CD] Maddie:THATS NOT MY LITTLE PONYYYYY Vicky:During your Grounding You will hear this CD everyday and maybe, just maybe this will teach you very good manners,Young Lady Maddie:GRRRRRRRR AGGHHHHHH(Screams Loudly) Faggot!!!! Fuck-bucket!!!! Vicky:Now stay in your room For the rest of the night and the rest of the month. From now on, I don't want to speak to you during your grounding. Your meals will be delivered to you on a tray and you will eat in your room. When you are done, you will put your dishes outside your door so that someone can take them. Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts